SSBB Your Choice Collection
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: If anyone has an idea for a story they'd like me to write about, feel free to PM me about it! I want to expand my horizon as they say it and write about something I haven't before. This is in thanks for supporting SSBB Truth or Dare, these stories will probably be a oneshot and will all be uploaded here.


_10/22/17: Hey guys, as many of you know, or maybe you don't know, I usually only write stories about ZeLink or ZIke with some other couples here and there in the background and I wanted to_ kind _of write about a little more, expand my horizons as they say. So maybe you guys could help me out with that. If you have a story idea or prompt you've wanted to write or read about but it's not there or you're not sure how to write it out, PM me about it and maybe I can write it, with your assistance of course. Feel free to use the OCs from SSBB Truth or Dare if you'd like (TRF, CP26, Grey, Tyler...) As of right now, I wanted to work on another project but don't have an idea of what to work on and since I'm not sure when the next chapter for SSBB Truth or Dare will come_ out, _if ever, I wanted to have something to do in the meantime. I'm generally open to whatever genre and stuff but it might take some more convincing when it comes to the couples in it xD I wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read this and for supporting SSBB Truth or Dare and I hope to hear from at least one of you guys._

 _(If you do have a story idea you'd like me to write about, Please, Please, PLEASE, PM me about it rather than in the comments.)_

 _~TRF_

* * *

 _Hey guys, this one is from HerioneLinkle! Thank you so much for submitting a story prompt, I had a lot of fun making this. Hope you guys like it too! If you get the chance, go ahead and check out HerioneLinkle's page! This is the first time I've written something like this so hopefully, it won't be too bad._

 _SUPER SORRY THIS COME OUT SO LATE. I HAD PLANNED TO POST THIS A LITTLE AFTER THANKSGIVING... There really isn't a good excuse, I hope I can be forgiven before I'm tossed off a cliff. This is a good story idea so you should definitely host a party for HeroineLinkle for suggesting it. As always, t_ _hank you so much for reading, and any comments would be much appreciated!_

 ***Even later***

 _012/10/18: I'd like to apologize to everyone for being so late. I actually haven't been on this site in a long time. Life kind of caught up and a lot of things just got in the way. But as promised, even though this is long overdue, I still wanted to publish this story. Not sure what the future of my stories will look like but hopefully I can pick it up again; that is if anyone is really even reading my stories now. It has been a while since I've published anything... Thank you to those who have waited patiently._

* * *

"I still can't believe you're taking this class Pittoo." Pit chuckled, glancing into the window.

"Shut up, I told you not to call me that." Dark Pit grumbled, pushing him away from the window. "You know we need an art credit and this was the only class open."

"Yeah, but ballet?" Pit laughed harder. "I think you may be the only guy too." He noted, laughing harder as Dark Pit moved to see for himself. He scanned the room and to his dismay, Pit was right. Of course, he didn't expect many guys to sign up for ballet but he expected at least one or two other guys.

"Well, whatever. Get going, class is starting soon." As soon as he finished his sentence, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"See you after class!" Pit waved cheerfully, giving Dark Pit a quick hug before practically skipping down the hall. Dark rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics but a small smile tugged his lips up. "Don't step on anyone's feet!" And then it disappeared. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the room.

The door behind him closed harder than he had expected and he winced at the sound of the impact. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to stare at him, causing his face to warm and he sheepishly made his way towards the back of the class, purposely ignoring the looks he was getting. Keeping his head down, he walked until he bumped into something or _someone_.

"Sorry." He apologized, catching the person he'd almost knocked over.

"Don't worry about it." The person responded with a laugh. When they turned around, the first thing he noticed was her hair. Because it literally hit him across the face. It was surprisingly soft and he caught a whiff of something fruity, maybe flowery. Whatever it was, he didn't hate it, nor did he mind the soft blue color of the hair that was bright but not too bright that it hurt ones' eyes.

Steadying the petite girl, he noticed that he was also almost a head taller than she was. Her hair, he noticed, was tied up into a ponytail and swayed gently behind her while her bangs stopped shortly from covering her bright amethyst eyes, the lights overhead giving it a certain shine. Her lips curled up into a gentle smile. "I'm Lana."

He realized he was staring at her and shook himself out of his stupor. "Dark Pit." He tried to return her smile but knew it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Um, could you let me go now?" She asked nervously and Dark Pit jumped away.

"Right, sorry."

"Oh no," She started to say but Dark Pit had started to walk away, "it's fine..." She trailed off quietly, watching him make his way to the other side of the room. Her friends called her over shortly after and with one last glance, she made her way over to them.

"No way Lana, was that who I think it was?" One of her friends asked, looking at her and then over to where Dark Pit was.

"You know what people say about him right?" Another friend asked after she nodded.

"I don't think he's that bad..." She replied, a small smile forming on her face when she remembered their encounter. Her friends didn't agree and she kept quiet as they gossiped.

Lost in thought, Dark Pit continued walking, distancing himself from the mysterious girl he had almost run over. He raked his brain trying to remember if he had ever met her before. Contrary to many, Dark Pit was quite smart and rarely forgot anything or anyone. He definitely would have remembered meeting someone like her. The hair was kind of hard to miss.

For the second time that day, he ran into someone again. "Sorry." He muttered again.

"No way, Dark Pit?" A familiar voice called out in disbelief and his head snapped up.

"TRF?" He mirrored her expression and she replied with a laugh. TRF was one of his friend's girlfriend and therefore his friend as well.

"You're taking this class?"

"You don't have to act so surprised." He said, slightly annoyed. "You know we need an art credit to graduate." She opened her mouth, most likely to make another smart comment, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Not another word."

The door opened and slammed shut again before TRF could respond and a loud voice rang out. "Alright class! It is my pleasure to have you all here." A women in her thirties smiled. "My name is Janice Wilson or Mrs. Wilson, and I can't wait to get started teaching you lovely children how to dance." After quickly going through attendance, she had the class go through some basic stretches and poses to practice for the next class.

"More than just wannabe princess prancing around huh?" TRF asked after class as Dark Pit laid on the floor feeling sore.

"Shut up." He glared at her which made her laugh again.

"Come on, up we go." She extended her hand out to help him up and he reluctantly accepted her help. He didn't want to admit it, but ballet was a lot harder than he had originally thought.

"Good work today," Lana called out from behind, giving him a smile as she walked past. Dark Pit nodded back in reply and TRF watched the interaction with a smirk. Noticing the look he gave her, he nudged her away, an irritated scowl taking place. During class, she did notice his wandering gaze and now she knew why. With a knowing look, she said goodbye and made her out of class.

He was still slightly sore as he made his way to his last class, trigonometry. He found a seat in the back and sat down, absently staring at the front of the class as he waited for class to begin. A streak of blue from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he was shocked to see Lana walk in. Even more surprising is when she walked over and sat down next to his desk.

"Can I sit here?" She asked when she noticed his staring. He shrugged nonchalantly and averted his attention, an odd feeling tugging at him. As class droned on, he found himself sneaking curious glances at her from the side. She was taking notes with a serious expression on her face, the opposite of her carefree expression he saw when she was dancing.

He sighed to himself and sat back, closing his eyes. It was only the first week of school and the teacher wasn't teaching anything he didn't already know. He felt eyes on him and he opened them slightly to see Lana staring. She looked away as soon as their eyes met and he could have sworn her cheeks were rosier. To his annoyance, the teacher also noticed that his eyes were closed and throughout the class, would constantly call on him to solve problems in an attempt to embarrass him. Too bad Dark Pit answered every question correctly and with his eyes closed. He smirked every time, seeing how frustrated and impressed the teacher was. Everyone else was equally impressed and amused.

The bell rung and school ended. Dark Pit took his time, watching as everyone else rushed past in a hurry to leave except for Lana. Soon the classroom was empty with the exception of Dark Pit and Lana. "Wow, you're really smart." She said impressed. Dark Pit gave her a look and she hurried to clarify, "Sorry, that sounds awful. I was just really impressed." Dark Pit stared blankly at her as she rambled on, he was more than a little annoyed at how surprised she was that he could solve some simple equations.

"You talk too much." He cut her off and she blinked at him, then she started laughing. Usually when he said that, people would get upset and call him rude. He stared blankly at her, not expecting this reaction.

"You're very honest. I like that." She finally said, a big smile on her face. A voice called out from the doorway and Lana turned to see her friend, looking back and forth between the two suspiciously.

"Come on Lana, it's time to go." She said, nervously glancing over at Dark Pit. A frown immediately set on his face and Lana flashed him an apologetic look. She opened her mouth to say more but her friend impatiently called her again and she reluctantly stepped away from him.

"See you tomorrow." She waved goodbye as her friend dragged her away. Dark Pit stood there for a moment longer before shrugging off the look Lana's friend had given him. He was used to it.

* * *

For the next few months, Dark Pit developed a routine. Every now and then he'd catch sight of Lana in the hallways in between classes and feel that familiar feeling in his stomach. Lana would always smile back at him and in return, he'd nod in acknowledgment. Ballet class did not get any easier and he was constantly sore. Not to mention the two left feet he had when he practiced. Although it was a little annoying when Lana giggled every time he tripped. In trigonometry, he'd quietly watch her work her way through a problem that she thought was tough. To him, it was oddly fascinating watching the whole process show through her expressions.

"Alright, class! I have an exciting announcement to make!" Mrs. Wilson announced, clapping excitedly one morning while everyone stretched. Dark Pit winced quietly at her bright expression and TRF snickered next to him.

"Why do I feel as if this announcement will be anything but exciting?" He asked in a whisper. TRF shrugged but smirked at him in a way that told him she knew more than she was letting on. He eyed her suspiciously and the words he heard next confirmed his bad feeling. "We will be holding a performance in two months!" A couple of people groaned, Dark Pit included, while others started whispering excitedly. Mrs. Wilson waited for them to calm down before continuing, "The theme this year will be love."

Dark Pit scoffed at the cliche choice. Love was such a pointless emotion to have in his opinion. What could love even do for him? Love wasn't going to give him a passing grade, that was for sure.

"I have already split you guys up into pairs. The list will be posted on the door after class." Mrs. Wilson spoke over the commotion, breaking into a bigger smile. "This will be a lot of hard work but remember to have fun as well!"

"Right, fun." Dark Pit muttered and TRF elbowed him in response.

Dark Pit was good at a lot of things and he prided himself on that. School came relatively easy to him, letting him breeze through classes that many others might struggle in, giving him the slacker reputation because he would often nap in class. Sometimes, he would wake up temporarily to correct the teacher, earning him an earful from the teacher even though he was right. As smart as he was academically, it did nothing to help him in ballet. He figured that out after the fifth time he messed up on learning the routine.

"Nice job today Dark Pit." TRF teased when the bell rang, signaling the end to his misery. Dark Pit chose to poke her in the side in response. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. There was no way he could learn this in five years, let alone the month or so he had before the performance. Making his way out, he remembered the list of pairs Mrs. Wilson had mentioned and silently apologized to the poor soul who had to dance with him.

He was half hoping to be paired up with TRF so he could "accidentally" step on her foot or something while they practiced as a way of getting back at her teasing. He wasn't surprised when he was wrong, but he was surprised to see who he was actually partnered up with.

"Looks like we'll be dancing together huh?" Lana asked from behind him, causing him to turn around in surprise. He briefly wondered what Mrs. Wilson was thinking when she paired the worst dancer in the class with the best one but figured it was an attempt to help boost his grade.

"Guess so. I'll apologize in advance for my lack of feet coordination." He said, sheepishly running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm aware." Lana laughed, "But don't worry, I'll help you out."

"Really?" He asked, "What's the catch?" These things always came with a catch. What was the benefit of helping him?

"No catch." She sighed when Dark Pit continued to stare at her in silence. "Alright, maybe you could help me with trig?"

Dark Pit smirked, "Sure."

"Really?" Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, you help me, I help you." He nodded, cocking his head to the side to look at her again. "Unless you've got a problem with hanging around me?"

"No!" Lana quickly denied, shaking her head furiously, "Of course not!"

"Good. We can start today after school." The warning bell rang just as Lana agreed and Dark Pit nodded in the direction of their next class. "After you Miss Partner." He held the door open for her and the two made their way to trigonometry together. People around them stopped and stared, whispering at the sight of the two together. Pit was also one of the bystanders, surprised to see his brother walking with a girl.

"Interesting..." He said to himself, a small smile forming on his face as he watched the two of them. "Maybe I should sign up for ballet next year."

Noticing the whispers, Dark Pit stuffed his hands inside his jeans and subtly changed his pace, distancing himself from Lana. "You sure you should be seen with me?" He asked, tipping his head towards her friends, who were huddled together in a corner whispering fiercely.

Lana stared at the group as well and contemplated her friends. They weren't bad people per se, they just believed in what everyone else believed. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're a bad person." Lana smiled and Dark Pit paused, the feeling in his chest returning as Lana moved to catch up. He nodded to show he heard her but didn't say anything else, his mind racing for explanations on why that feeling had returned instead.

* * *

As promised, after school Dark Pit and Lana found themselves in the school library together. Sitting side by side, Dark Pit watched as Lana got started on the trig assignment for that day. He knew she didn't really need that much help with trig, she understood most of it from what he had seen from watching her in class. She was a bit slower at grasping concepts here and there but she eventually worked those out, not that he was going to tell her. That would be weird.

When she was starting to struggle, Dark Pit would step in and show her another, simpler way to get to the answer and as he predicted, she would grasp it and work through the next problems smoothly. Whenever she solved a problem after he taught her, she would smile brightly at him and he would return it with his own lopsided smile, a warm feeling washing over him that he couldn't understand.

Before long, the assignment was finished and Lana happily packed up her things. "Now for the fun part." She smiled and Dark Pit groaned.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled and they made their way into their dance class, where Mrs. Wilson had opened up the space for anyone to practice in. Most people practiced at home, so they were the only two there.

Lana had been informed that she would be chosen to perform a solo on stage, which meant that _Dark Pit_ would also be performing a solo with Lana on stage. After stretching, Dark Pit watched Lana as she worked through her routine, noting the subtle changes in her demeanor as she danced. Her moves were light and precise, not a single misstep and she looked absolutely beautiful as she moved around. She stopped when Dark Pit was supposed to join her and only then did she notice that he was watching her. She blushed and coughed nervously.

Dark Pit smirked when he saw how uncomfortable he was making her. He liked that he could do that, even though she had nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything, he was slightly embarrassed to have been caught for staring. After that, Dark Pit joined her and the two started to practice their routine.

Dark Pit often found himself getting frustrated for not being able to do the correct moves and Lana patiently went over it again and again. He even managed to step on her feet. Twice. He winced when he did it again. "Sorry." But Lana laughed it off, telling him that she used to step on her father's feet when she was younger. There was a part where he was supposed to lift her but they both agreed that he should at least know the moves that come before the lift before attempting to lift her. "Wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little head." He had joked, even as something inside him told him he wasn't joking.

The two practiced for an hour and by the end of it, they were both pretty tired but equally as happy. They agreed to meet up after school for the next month in order for Dark Pit to be ready for the big day. As they left the classroom, Lana couldn't help but start dancing again and held out her hand for Dark Pit to join in. He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance but took it and spun her a couple of times.

Lana laughed as she spun and even Dark Pit managed to chuckle. Usually, she would be able to spin a lot more, but since she was laughing, she stumbled over her other foot and would have fallen if Dark Pit had not reached out to steady her, or tried to at least. He pulled her too hard and the momentum caused her to fall into him, unprepared for that, he hit the wall behind him.

The laughing stopped immediately and they both held their breath as their faces were inches away from each other. Dark Pit was reminded of the first day they met and found it ironic that they would be in the same position again. Only this time, she seemed a little different, something about her expression now and back then had changed. He suspected something similar about him had changed as well.

The distance between their faces also seemed to be changing. He watched as Lana's face came closer to his own with wide eyes. He wasn't sure who was getting closer and was alarmed to see the distance closing so much that their noses were about to touch. A loud slam jolted both of them from their trance and they moved away from each other. "Lana!" It was one of her friends.

She waved at Lana and motioned her to follow her, her movements quick and frantic as she looked at the two of them. A red-faced Lana glanced back at Dark Pit and he nodded in goodbye, turning around to pick up his fallen backpack and walked away. "You're not serious are you?" Her friend asked her when she turned around after watching Dark Pit walk away. Lana shrugged before picking up her own bag, she brushed past her friend and made her way out. Her friend was left watching as Lana's figure slowly disappeared out the door. "I'm sorry Lana, but this is for your own good." She whispered into the empty halls, balling her hands into a fist, she took out her phone. "It's time."

* * *

Dark Pit replayed the events over and over in his head on his way home, trying to figure out what had happened just now. Nothing was making any sense to him and by the time he got home, he understood less than when he started. "Pittoo! You're home!" Pit cried when Dark Pit opened the door.

"Jeez, stalk much?" He jumped, finding standing Pit by the window.

"I dabble." Pit shrugged unabashed, "Anyway, tell me who you were walking with at school."

"Just a classmate." He pushed past Pit, heading towards his room but Pit followed.

"Mhm. Since when do you walk with your classmates?"

"Since now." Dark Pit replied. He turned around and scowled at his younger brother before slamming his door in his face.

"Interesting." Pit smiled to himself. Turning away, he hummed as he left, happy for his brother.

* * *

It was a little awkward at first for Lana to face Dark Pit after what had happened that fateful day but as time passed by and the two spent more time together, things got a lot better between the two. Every day the two would meet after school for trig tutoring and after they finished, they moved on to dancing. Although Dark Pit still made some mistakes here and there, he no longer stepped on her toes and was starting to perform more smoothly than he did in the beginning.

One fateful day before the first bell even rung, Dark Pit made his way over to Lana's locker as he usually did. Since they began hanging out after school every day, it had been sort of a habit to also meet up in the morning to walk to ballet class together. A short while later, he found Lana standing by her locker like every other morning, except this time something seemed off.

Curiously, he approached her slowly. "Hey Lana."

Startled at the sudden voice behind her, she turned around in surprise. Dark Pit was also surprised to see the expression on her face. Instead of the bright smile he had grown accustomed to seeing, he was greeted with a tearful frown. She quickly tried to dry her tears but only succeeded in producing more. "H-hey."

Dark Pit stood frozen as his mind raced. He had no idea how to deal with crying girls. "Uh, you... Okay?" Apparently, that was the wrong question because her face scrunched up and more tears poured out. As she continued to cry, people were starting to stare and point at them. Dark Pit glared at them and they turned away quickly. With an irritated sigh, Dark Pit nervously ran his hand through his hair before he took Lana's arm and took her away from the students in the hallway.

Once they were alone, Lana had stopped crying but was still sniffling, an occasional tear escaping. Hesitantly, he carefully wiped the tear away with his thumb, hoping that it would stop her crying. When it didn't work, he pulled her into his arms, hiding her tear-stained face in case anyone walked by. He didn't want his already bad reputation to get even worse. He could already hear the rumors spreading about how he made a girl cry.

By now, the bell had already rung and the halls were relatively empty. In his arms, Lana started to calm down and collect herself as she returned his warm embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and successfully startling Dark Pit who wasn't expecting her to hug him back. Oblivious to his reddening cheeks, Lana snuggled closer to him and let out a haggard breath.

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Lana reluctantly pulled herself back. Dark Pit coughed and turned away to hide his embarrassment. Lana took a deep breath, "Sorry." She said shyly looking up at him. "And thank you. For that." She clarified when he only stared at her, "you're very warm and it felt nice. It really helped me calm down. I'm sure it must have been weird to hold a crying girl but I really appreciate your help." She rambled on nervously as she avoided his eyes. Realizing what she had said, she closed her eyes and covered her face in embarrassment. "You know what, um, never mind."

Although Dark Pit was also feeling a little embarrassed by her words, he found her reaction to be extremely entertaining and couldn't help from laughing a little. Something about her expression was strangely... endearing. He gently took her hands away from her face and her a lopsided smile, "It's alright. Feeling better?" Seeing the gentle look on his face, Lana relaxed and nodded. He nodded and let go of her hand instead choosing to sit down. Following his lead, she sat down next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"T-the performance has been... Canceled," Lana finally said sadly, another tear falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry, all your hard work!" Dark Pit was shocked as Lana began to cry again. Aside from her tears, her words also struck him. He really couldn't care less if the performance was canceled or not, he still didn't see the point in it, but he knew it meant a lot to her and that made him care about it a lot more than he realized. The fact that she was more worried about all the effort that he had spent learning the moves made his chest tighten even more the more she cried.

Lana's sobbings suddenly stopped when she heard a ripping sound. She turned towards the sound and found Dark Pit holding out a piece of cloth. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was actually from his t-shirt. He had ripped the sleeve off because he didn't have a tissue to give her. The gesture was so ridiculous and sweet that she started laughing. Embarrassed and secretly pleased that she was smiling again, Dark Pit threw the sleeve at her which only made her laugh harder. "Glad you're feeling better." He said sarcastically when she had finally calmed down.

She flashed a shy smile in thanks and the bell rung again. Dark Pit stood up first and held out a hand to help her up. "Thanks. For everything." She held the sleeve nervously in her hand, realizing how annoying she probably was, crying and clinging on to him. By now people had begun streaming out of classes and the hallway was filled with voices, signaling an end to their moment.

"No need to thank me," Dark Pit shrugged, "a smile suits you more than tears." With those words thrown casually her way and his signature head nod, he left. It was only then that Lana noticed the smile on her face and the quickening pace of her heart.

Contrary to his calm demeanor, his mind was still racing with questions. They only had a little less than a month before the scheduled performance, why would they cancel so suddenly? He didn't have a chance to ask Lana about the details and if he was honest, the thought of upsetting Lana made his stomach feel weird. He frowned, not understanding the feeling and in the process scaring the people around him as he made his way to class.

Throughout the day, he couldn't get the sudden cancelation out of his mind. Likewise, he struggled to understand why everytime he recalled the sad expression on Lana's face, he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "What does it mean!?" He shouted, aggressively running his hand through his hair, earning some concerned glances from other students.

"That my dear brother, means that school is out." Pit called out cheerfully from behind and happily slinging his arm around Dark Pit's shoulder.

"I know what that means." Dark Pit scowled, shrugging his arm off.

"Then why did you ask?" Pit watched as his brother gave him another annoyed look. "What's wrong? Got rejected?"

"Rej- what are you talking about?" Pit nodded as if expecting this, "I don't have time for your jokes."

"Oh, Pittoo. One day you'll understand." Pit gave his head a little pat, "So if it's not a girl, what's up?" Deciding that Pit might be able to help, he informed him of the situation and about his suspicions. "Now that you mention it... It is a little strange to cancel a couple of weeks before the show." As horrible as the situation was, Pit couldn't help but smile at how Dark Pit had changed. "Well, first things first, we should find out _why_ it was canceled."

Dark Pit's mouth opened and closed, "Shoot, I knew there was something I was missing."

Pit laughed, "You know, for someone getting higher marks than me, you can be really dumb about stuff."

"Shut it. I was busy." Dark Pit muttered, a little color appearing on his face, something that didn't escape his brother's eyes.

"Must've been really busy." Pit nudged him once before running away when Dark Pit tried to hit him. "Come on, only one way to get some answers." Together the two made their way to the ballet class. Since the show had been canceled, Dark Pit and Lana agreed that there would be no practice after school. As expected, the classroom was empty except for Mrs. Wilson, who stood near the back with some boxes.

"Oh, Dark Pit. I wasn't expecting you here today. After all, you were absent this morning." She turned towards the two with a knowing smile, "Skipping class with Miss Lana perhaps?"

"Wha- how did you know?" Dark Pit asked, his usual poker face replaced by his shock.

"Simple. I know everything." She winked. "Just kidding," she laughed as they exchanged looks, "Lana actually stopped by earlier and explained the situation. It's nice to know that she has someone reliable by her side. I know how much she was looking forward to the performance."

Dark Pit nodded mutely, his expression turning grave as he recalled how sad Lana had been. Beside him, Pit gave him a small shove bringing him back and reminding him about why they were there in the first place. "Right, that's actually why we stopped by. Don't you think it's a little sudden to cancel the show? The performance date is only a couple of weeks away."

Mrs. Wilson nodded along, agreeing with his statement. She let out a sigh as she explained, "Under normal circumstances, yes, a cancelation so close to show time would be unheard of." She gestured towards the boxes she was standing in front of moments before, "Sadly, this is not the normal circumstances. It's actually quite a shame what happened. Apparently, someone broke in last night and completely destroyed everything. Costumes, props, even the stage is completely ruined."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Dark Pit was totally surprised. The fact that anyone would care enough about stopping some high school dance performance to ruin it to this extent was something he couldn't understand. Not to mention suspicious. Something about this whole situation made no sense to him.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mrs. Wilson shrugged. "If it had happened earlier, there would have been enough time to fix and replace everything but seeing as how we don't have the time nor the budget, we have no choice but to cancel." She frowned, rubbing her head, "It's such a shame too. I know more than anyone else how hard everyone worked and practiced for this. I was also looking forward to your solo with Miss Lana as well."

"There's got to be something that we can do." Dark Pit replied stubbornly, not that he really cared about the dance much. What he couldn't stand was the fact that all their hard work was about to be for nothing. He did not spend months working along with Lana memorizing dance routines and trying not to step on her foot for nothing.

"I knew there was something I liked about you kid." She laughed seeing the determination in his eyes. "But unless you can replace all our lost equipment and costumes, our hands are tied. I do, however, appreciate your concern. I can see why she likes you." Dark Pit was too distracted and didn't quite catch the last part. Pit did though and nodded flashing her two thumbs up in response, wholeheartedly agreeing.

Dark Pit's mind raced as he quickly started hatching a plan. Though in order to accomplish what he wanted, he knew he would need a little extra help. Understanding his brother through the power only siblings could understand, he went over to Mrs. Wilson and asked for pictures of what the destroyed costumes and such looked like. "Don't worry Pittoo, I got your back." Pit said as the two made their way home. "Now let's go help your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Dark Pit growled, chasing after Pit who only laughed in response when he saw the slight change in color to his brother's face.

"Dark Pit and Lana sitting in a tree, K-I-. Ow, okay, okay, I'll stop!"

* * *

The next day at lunch, he started putting his plan into action. He scanned the crowded lunch room until he found who he was looking for. "Hey TRF, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked once he found her. She shrugged and said a quick goodbye to her friends and made her way over to him.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Usually, Dark Pit made it a point not to talk to too many people. While she was one of his closest friends, he preferred to lounge in the library or somewhere quiet during lunch time.

"I need your help." He said in a low voice.

"My help?" He nodded, "Oh, you want help getting a girlfriend? Ouch, you don't have to be so mean." TRF rubbed the place on her forehead where Dark Pit had flicked her, "See, this is why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Why would I ask you for dating advice? You've been single all your life." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I give great advice!"

"Exactly why I'm asking for your help."

"Flattery will get you nowhere sir, but go on."

"You heard about the show being canceled right? Well, I think there's a way that we can save it. If we can manage to raise enough money by the end of this week, I think we can get everything replaced and ready on time." He pulled out the pictures before everything was ruined as well as another sheet of paper where he calculated all the costs last night.

TRF was silent while she looked over everything. She was secretly impressed by how far he was willing to go to save the show, something he was so reluctant to do only months before. She stared at him for a little, seeing how much he had changed and she could only think of one reason as to why. "Alright, I'll help, though it might be a little difficult, you can count on me!"

"Thanks, to be totally honest, I had no idea how we were going to raise all that money by the end of this week. Since you give such _wonderful_ advice, I'll let you decide." He said quickly, making his escape.

"Dark Pit I'll get you back for this!" She yelled after him. "Unbelievable." She sighed, shaking her head. Luckily for her, she already had a plan in mind. A certain someones' blue hair caught her attention in the corner of her eye and she smiled. "I'll get you back indeed." With that, she happily made her way over to her table of friends and enlisted their help.

That day after school, Dark Pit found a note attached to his locker.

 _Meet at my neighborhood, Saturday morning, 10 AM!_

 _Every second_ counts _, there will be a punishment for the last one there!_

 _Wear something old!_

 _See you there!_

 _P.S. Bring your friends!_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He muttered to himself. "Oh well, what's the worst that could happen anyway?"

Famous last words indeed. Not only was he 10 minutes late, he was also the last one there. Even Pit managed to beat him and they lived together! "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you were sleeping peacefully, how awful would I have to be to disturb my dear brother?" Pit teased. Dark Pit ignored him, choosing instead to see who else was around. Like any other social function, the guys and the girls naturally separated into their own circles. From where he was, he could see most of his other friends. Mario and Luigi were together with Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike. There was another guy a little further away that he didn't know but had seen around school before. On the opposite end, he recognized TRF, Peach, Zelda, Samus and to his surprise, Lana was there as well talking with Linkle.

Not wanting to be caught staring, he slid behind Pit as subtly as he could. It didn't really work out since he was taller than Pit and was spotted almost immediately. "Dark Pit! There you are, was wondering when you were going to show up." TRF walked over to him and gave him a look, "What're you doing?" She looked from him to Pit who only smiled back in reply.

"Never mind. So what's the plan?" He asked, stepping away from his brother.

"Come on! I'll show you." She led him around the yard as she explained her plan. "So, I was thinking about ways that one would go about making money. Since we're so pressed for time, earning money through getting jobs won't work. Then I remembered what little kids do when they want to make some cash! Usually, it's a lemonade stand, but something tells me we won't be making our quota by doing that."

"Your point is?" Dark Pit asked impatiently.

"As I was saying," she rolled her eyes, "maybe a lemonade stand won't work, but selling desserts might!"

"Really? That's it?"

"Hey man, we don't have much time left. You want my help or not?" Seeing as he didn't have a better idea, he reluctantly nodded along. "Anyways, I knew that a bake sale might not garner that much attention, which is why I used my connection and got us a sponsor of sorts. My mom has this friend who's opening this bakery and she agreed to pay us for selling some of her goods!"

"How much are we talking here?" Now, he was a little more enthusiastic. Smiling at his reaction, she pulled out the check that she had already received. "Seriously? That's over half of what we need!"

"Right! It helps that she's my mother's best friend and has known me all my life." She laughed, "Just in case we don't raise enough selling the desserts, we're also going to do some petsitting." She noticed his perplexed expression and waved him off, "Don't give me that look. My neighbors have a lot of pets and children around. These kids often come to me to watch their pets anyways, they'd rather play video games, I'm sure they'd love a cupcake or something while they're dropping them off."

"I hope you're right."

"Nonsense, my 10:30's already here." She stuck out her tongue at him just as a child walked up holding a lizard. "Hey, Ness!" TRF greeted him, giving him a hug. "Since you were the last one here today, you are on bath duty and cleanup." A moment later, he was handed the lizard and TRF was leading Ness away, offering one of the many sweets on sale.

"Is that a lizard?" Pit asked once Dark Pit returned.

"Yeah, I think I'm supposed to give it a bath."

"Really, good luck then."

"What, you're not going to help me?"

"You snooze you lose Pittoo. Literally." Pit laughed. "Don't glare at me, I'll get you some cake."

"Whatever." Dark Pit huffed, looking away. He noticed someone glaring at him from the corner. "Hey, who's that and why is he glaring at me?"

"Him? Oh, that's just Grey. Don't mind him, he's the silent type but a good person deep down."

"Right... So, why is he glaring at me?"

"Probably something that has to do with his crush on TRF."

"He likes TRF?" Pit nodded. "Wow, did not see that one coming."

"What can I say, you like who you like." Someone called for him and he left Dark Pit with the lizard.

"Huh. Liking someone just because? What a strange emotion." Dark Pit muttered to himself as his eyes absently wandered until they landed on Lana. She was talking and laughing with someone. The sight of her laughing and having fun brought on a fuzzy feeling that he couldn't understand, all he knew was that it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Cute right?" A voice asked beside him. Startled, he looked over to see Link right next to him.

"What? Oh, I guess she's okay." He looked away, keeping his expression as neutral as he could. "Wait, aren't you dating Zelda?"

"Happily so, why?"

"You just called her cute." Dark Pit was confused and it seemed Link was too.

"You don't think the lizard looks kind of cute?" Dark Pit opened his mouth to reply but then shut it. _Of course_ , he meant the lizard.

"Right." He cleared his throat. "Did you know that Grey has a crush on TRF?"

"Sure did, it's why I invited him."

"How do you know when you like someone?" He wondered if there was some kind of sign.

"When you like someone, you kind of just know." Link shrugged, "There's a certain way they make you feel, act, and think. You'll feel a lot of different emotions and you might do some crazy stuff. It's kind of hard to predict but they way you feel around them will never change."

"... Are you sure you're a man?' Dark Pit asked while he laughed. Despite his laughter, his heart was racing. All the things he described were awfully familiar.

"Shut up. You know, girls actually like it when guys are a little sentimental." Link pushed him a little to cover up his embarrassment. What can he do, he loved his girl.

"Sentimental huh..." Dark Pit muttered to himself, "So if he wanted to tell her how he felt, how would he go about doing it?" Link studied him for a moment. He probably didn't realize it but at some point during their conversation, Dark Pit had started watching Lana again. Now understanding the sudden interest in a topic he usually wouldn't care about, he broke out into a smile.

"Well, it depends on the person. For someone like you, it may be better to confess in a non-verbal way. Something like writing down a note, maybe with baked goods or music."

Dark Pit was about to nod along before he realized what was happening, "Wait, this isn't for me, it's for Grey. I don't have anyone I like. Anyway, I should really get going or TRF is going to yell at me." He made a quick escape before Link could say otherwise.

Link watched with a smile on his face as his friend tried to run from his feelings. "You know, you're really not that different from your brother." But of course, by then, Dark Pit had already disappeared.

A couple of hours pass and Dark Pit was pleasantly surprised at how well the whole thing was going. Not only did they have a steady stream of people buying their treats, many people came by to drop off their pets and he was beginning to see why. The first few pets that showed up were relatively easy to bathe because they were small and cooperative, the ones after were not.

 _TRF, I swear I'll get you back for this_. He thought darkly after yet another dog dragged him into the bath water. "What're you looking at?" He watched the dog out of the corner of his eyes as he moved his wet hair out of the way. The dog happily barked in reply, jumping up to lick his face. "Alright fine, I'll forgive you this time." He laughed, scratching behind his ear.

A little further away, Lana watched their interactions with a warm smile. "Why don't you go give him a hand?" TRF asked, suddenly appearing.

"Oh, no. I don't want to get in his way."

"Lana, he's only giving the dog a bath." She handed her a towel, "Well, you can at least give him this, he might catch a cold."

"You're right!"

"Of course, now go." She gave Lana a push in Dark Pit's direction. "What would you guys do without me?"

"Hey, you need a hand?" Dark Pit looked up to see Lana walking towards him. He had just managed to finish washing the dog and was preparing to wash a cat.

"Um, sure. I guess you could towel them off." He nodded to the slightly wet dog standing next to the cat. He expected her to start toweling off the dog, so he was really surprised when the towel was placed over his own head. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, well it would be bad if you caught a cold." She said shyly before gently drying his hair. He was too shocked to do anything at first but in the end, he decided to just close his eyes and let her do what she wanted. The feeling of the soft towel and the smell of soap was strangely relaxing. "Don't mention it." Lana blushed as he thanked her. "There, all done."

Without thinking, she ran her fingers through his hair to make sure that his hair was dry. Dark Pit caught her hand in surprise which startled her and she froze. Their eyes met and they both froze, unable to do anything or say anything, Dark Pit still holding her hand.

From the bath, the dog observed with mild interest. Oblivious to the moment the humans were having, he happily ran through the water to catch a squirrel running up a tree. Thanks to the dog, the moment between them drowned as they were once again drenched in water. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes widen in shock, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Now it's my turn to return the favor." Reaching over, he took another towel out and offered her his seat. When she started to protest, he gently guided her to sit down.

"You really don't have to." Lana insisted. Dark Pit put a hand on her shoulders to stop her from getting up.

"I know, I want to." He said too quietly for Lana to hear. Standing behind her, he carefully ran the towel through her hair. He was shocked at how soft her hair felt and couldn't help but touch it. "You have really beautiful hair." He said without thinking.

"Oh! You really think so?" Lana felt her face heat up. "Thank you." She smiled happily at him and he turned away awkwardly. The sight of her happy smile sent his heart racing. _Am I getting sick?_ He asked himself, placing a hand on his chest.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," TRF said teasingly as she watched them. She laughed when the two jumped away from each other. "Good job today." She held out a box of sweets. "We had some left over so feel free to take one." She moved closer to Lana as Dark Pit began to clean up. "He may look sour, but he's actually a sweet guy." She winked, giving her the box. The others showed up a moment later and everyone worked together to clean up.

* * *

"Oh my, this is just great news!" Mrs. Wilson clapped her hands the next Monday morning. "I knew you could do it. The show will happen just as scheduled!" The whole class cheered and Lana, Dark Pit, and TRF all looked embarrassed at the attention. "Well, what are we waiting for? There's no time to lose. Let's move!" That day, everyone was happy to practice and help set up the stage to rehearse.

Ever since that day, Dark Pit noticed that his heart would act up whenever he was around Lana and decided to seek help.

"You're kidding right?" TRF asked after practice. Dark Pit had told her how his chest would tighten and how his heart rate would increase.

"Of course not." He frowned, "Do you think I should see a doctor for this?"

TRF stared at him blankly for a moment and then started to laugh. Dark Pit was mildly offended and started to say something when she held her hand up to stop him. "Sorry," She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, "I just didn't expect you to be so... Cute." She took a moment to stop laughing and finally straightened. "Don't worry. The love doctor is in."

"W-what? Love doctor? Why would I need that?" Dark Pit stuttered.

TRF shook her head slowly, "This is pretty serious, the doctor recommends a full confession ASAP."

"Stop joking around." He shoved her arm and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not joking. Think it over. Why else would you feel that way around Lana? You. Like. Her."

"I... Like her?" Dark Pit thought about this and realized that she was right. He _did_ like. She was nice and didn't judge him like everyone else. Unlike everyone else, she gave him a chance and actually worked to understand him. She wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met and he felt warm around her. Just the thought of her smile brought one to his face. A feeling he'd never experienced before blossomed inside him. "I like her." He said, this time with more emotion than last.

"Looks like you've finally figured it out." TRF chuckled, patting his shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck Romeo."

"Thanks." He nodded, his mind already somewhere else. Thinking back to Link's advice, he figured that Link was probably right. He couldn't imagine walking up to Lana and confessing. The thought of it actually frightened him a little. "I guess I could try writing a note..."

As soon as he got home, he sat down at his desk and got straight to writing.

Two hours later and a pile of crumpled paper and he finally had to give up. He balled up the letter he started and threw it on to the large pile in defeat. This was not working. he had no idea how to put his feelings into words. Every time he started to write, he would be overcome by embarrassment just thinking about her expression when he described his feelings and he would back out. To make matters worse, his mom had checked in on him twice already hearing his frustrated cries.

For the next couple of days, he would spend hours trying to put his words down in a letter but it was no use. The harder he tried, the harder it was to write and he finally gave up. "What else did he say again?" He thought back to the ways Link had listed and glanced at the guitar that sat by his bedside. "Music..." He had been playing the guitar for several years now and now was determined to play a song for her. It should be easier than writing.

Or so he thought. Just like with the note, there were endless possibilities to express his feelings and he struggled to choose just one. She made him feel something he'd never felt before and he had no idea how to express it. Whatever he decided on, the next day after arranging everything, he would listen and then discard it because it was never quite the way he wanted it. Almost a week passed by and he had already discarded over ten potential songs and his fingers were about to fall off.

"What's next?" He asked, throwing his tired body on to the bed. "Baking huh." He had heard of girls baking for guys they liked but rarely did it go the other way around, but it might be the best he's got. With baking, he didn't have to talk, if he just made some heart shaped cookies or something, she was sure to understand his feelings. Ecstatic, he rushed to the kitchen to get started.

Upon arriving, he suddenly remembered that he couldn't cook, much less bake. He thought about asking Pit for help, or even his mother but immediately rejected the idea when he thought about how they would tease him mercilessly. He shuddered at the thought and decided that going online and finding a recipe would be easier. If there were instructions, he figured that it wouldn't be hard. Pit could do it in class, how much harder would it be at home. He was one of the top students at school, reading a recipe would be a piece of cake.

He spent the next two days researching different recipes and choosing the ones that looked the easiest and the ones that Lana might like. He did get some help from TRF in that respect. She wrote down some desserts that Lana liked for him and he ignored her teasing smile when she handed it to him. The next day, he set out to buying the needed ingredients and setting out to work.

"Dark Pit? Are you okay?" Palutena's worried voice came from outside the kitchen and Dark Pit coughed out a reply.

"Just fine." He waved his arm at the dark smoke coming from the oven and his mother walked in.

"What in the world is going on in here?" She asked, looking at him and the oven. The smoke detectors were beeping and she sighed as she disabled them. After opening a window, she turned to him expectantly.

"Sorry mom, I was just trying to bake some cookies..." He said sadly gazing at the charred pieces of dough, or what was supposed to be dough. Palutena looked at them and tried her best not to laugh, she could feel his sincerity and was happy with his efforts.

"Honey, I think maybe you would be better off just buying some cookies." She put her hand on his head and gave him a small smile. He looked at his "cookies" and sighed.

"Maybe you're right." He took the apron he was wearing off and trashed his cookies. Five hours went to waste.

"Good. I can't have you destroying anything else in here." Palutena teased, patting his head and sending him out so she could take a closer look at the oven.

After his failed attempt to bake cookies, Dark Pit was lost, he had no idea what to do next. He couldn't write a letter or play a song, and he definitely couldn't bake anything. Not only that, the day of the performance was drawing closer and he needed to focus on the practices. Thanks to Lana's help, he improved in ballet and could do the dance even in his sleep now. Sometimes, he would get distracted by the smell of her hair or the feeling of her in his arms and would make a mistake but she would only smile that smile he was growing to enjoy seeing on her face. The feelings he discovered only grew stronger as the days went by.

* * *

Finally, the day came when the actual performance came. "Hey Romeo, how's Juliet?" TRF asked quietly as they stood in the sidelines waiting for their turn.

"Don't call me that." He whispered back, his eyes trained on Lana. "And... It's not going well. I couldn't figure out a way at all."

"Just follow your heart. There's no right answer." TRF shrugged, "Everyone does things differently." Dark Pit could only nod his head in reply because it was his turn to make an appearance. There were a lot more people than he thought and he was slightly nervous but once he saw Lana, his nerves disappeared and he could only focus on dancing with her.

Before he knew it, he was performing their final solo together and as tired as he felt, he was also feeling energetic. He would never admit it but this was probably his favorite part of the performance. He couldn't help but admire how graceful Lana looked while she danced and she looked especially breathtaking tonight. The performance was coming to an end and he felt slightly sad at the thought of it. After tonight, their after-school practices would be over, at least for a while, and he wouldn't be able to hang out with her as much. What reason would they have to be that close again?

As the song came to an end, Dark Pit could only stare at Lana who was currently in his arms. They were supposed to hold that pose for a couple more beats as the music faded in the background. He looked into her eyes and studied her expression. They were inches apart and both of them were quietly trying to catch their breath after dancing for almost an hour. Strands of her hair had come out of her bun and stuck to her face and he has never seen anything more beautiful.

Something compelled him to move forward and before he knew it, his lips had met hers in a soft kiss. The crowd let out stunned gasps but he couldn't hear them. The only thing he was aware of was the girl in his arms, the one who caused his heart to speed up and his mind to turn to mush. Lana froze at the sudden turn of events and tried to understand what was currently happening.

When his mind caught up with his body, Dark Pit quickly backed away from her. He took in her surprised expression and immediately turned away from her, running backstage to escape. Lana stood there for a moment before running after him. The crowd murmured to themselves, thoroughly confused but equally as amused. Someone in the crowd started clapping and slowly, the whole audience erupted in applause.

Backstage, Dark Pit made his way quickly to the exit, ignoring everyone and pushing his way through.

"Wait! Dark Pit!" The voice of the last person he wanted to see came from behind him and he sped up. "Wait please!"

He cursed himself mentally but stopped in place. He needed to face her eventually. He waited there anxiously for Lana to catch up and looked at anything but her when she finally did. "What?" He asked gruffly.

"I just, I wanted to know why you... Why you kissed me." She said quietly, unable to look at him as well.

An awkward silence passed between the two before Dark Pit sighed."I-I don't know." He finally said, glancing at her briefly.

"You what?" Lana looked at him in disappointment.

"I don't know." He repeated, shaking his head. Seeing how crestfallen she became at his words, he gently took his hands in hers and continued, "I don't know. You make me feel... Weird. I've never felt this way before and I'm not entirely sure what it means. Lately, whenever I'm around you, my chest starts to feel funny and my heart speeds up. You're annoying and always around me and yet when you're not around, I find myself looking for you. I don't understand why you stick around when everyone else avoids me, or why you're so nice to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you, a lot. I don't know how or when these feelings began, I just know that I can't stop thinking about you."

Lana couldn't believe what she was hearing or the fact that they made her so happy. While she was replaying his words in her head, Dark Pit stood there nervously and the longer she didn't reply, the more he wanted to run and hide. His own words surprised and embarrassed himself, it was no wonder she couldn't reply. He was just about to take his hands away when she started speaking.

"To be totally honest, the reason I started talking to you was to prove my friends wrong. I didn't believe that you were as bad as they said and I wanted to show them that you were actually a good person. As I got to know you, I realized that I was right. You aren't a bad person at all, you're always there to help me when I'm in trouble and you don't get into fights, you're a lot smarter than people give you credit and you always try your best. You stand up for what you believe in and you're not afraid to speak out and despite the rumors, you're actually a really sweet guy. I really admire how you stay true to yourself..." She looked up at him and looked back down, a blush hot on her cheeks. "I like you a lot too."

"Really?" Dark Pit asked in surprise. As soon as she nodded, Dark Pit lifted her up and spun her around. She squealed and braced herself on his shoulder. The two smiled happily at one another and he carefully put her down. "Lana, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She smiled, her arms around his neck. The two slowly moved closer until their lips met again. Behind them, their friends quietly watched the new couple with happy smiles.

* * *

"Umm, Dark Pit?" Dark Pit turned around from where he stood against the wall and came face to face with a familiar looking girl.

"What?" He asked wryly. He knew he had seen her before but he wasn't sure where exactly.

She flinched a little at his tone and he made an effort to look less cold. "Umm, you might not remember me but I'm one of Lana's friends." She continued nervously. Dark Pit nodded, so that's where he knew her. His eyebrow went up in question and he waited for her to continue. "I just... I just wanted to say sorry!" She bowed.

"What for?" Dark Pit was genuinely surprised now.

"I-Well, we, Lana's other friends and I, we were the ones that..." She trailed off, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Take a deep breath." Dark Pit was now a little scared, he was awful with people who cried, especially women. He glanced around helplessly and hoped this wasn't causing another misunderstanding.

She seemed to have calmed down a little later, giggling a little at his panicked expression. She smiled sadly, "She was right about you." She said quietly. "We... We were the ones that destroyed the stage." She hung her head in shame and Dark Pit stared at her.

"Why would you do that?"

"We were just worried about her... We didn't know. I'm so sorry." She started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. No harm was done, well to us anyway. I'm actually kind of glad you guys did that." He smiled a little when he thought back to all that had happened.

"R-Really?" She sniffed and Dark Pit nodded. "She really was right, you're a really good person." She bowed again, "Take care of Lana for us, okay?" She wiped the last of her tears and left with a smile on her face. Dark Pit sighed, shaking his head. That whole thing had mentally drained him. At least now, he knew why the stage was destroyed. He could understand why they did what they did but he would never forgive them for making Lana cry.

"Dark Pit!" He smiled when he heard the lovely voice of his girlfriend. He barely turned around before she threw herself at his chest. "Hi."

"Hello to you too." He said in amusement, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that for a minute before moving apart. "Come on, it's time to go home." He held out his hand and she happily took it. As usual, Lana did most of the talking while they walked home together but neither of them minded. They were comfortable together. They were happy together and they would struggle together through whatever life had next for them.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who read this story. Honestly, I've never written a story like this one but I'm happy with the way it turned out. I just wished it would have come out earlier. I hope everyone has a nice holiday! I'm not sure when the next time I'll update will be but I'll make an effort to post soon... For those of you wondering when the next SSBB TorD will be... I honestly don't know. CP hasn't contacted me in almost a year now. If anyone is interested in helping me out with it, feel free to PM me and we can discuss it. Special thanks to HeroineLinkle for this story idea! It took over a year but it's finally out. I hope you enjoy it. If anyone else has a story idea they'd like for me to try, don't hesitate to PM me! I'd love to work with you and I'm always excited to try new story prompts._


End file.
